steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Azurite (DS)
Azurite 'is one of the main characters in The Homeworld Squad. Appearance Azurite is a slightly chubby gem who is quite tall in height. She has slightly bright blue skin with thick, long, light blue hair that she wears down with two parts tied in the front. Her eyes are a pale blue. Her gem is a spherical Azurite that is embedded into her stomach, the colours of it vary from light to blackish-blue. Pre-regeneration Before her regeneration Azurite used to wear a dark blue dress, similar to her current one except it it had an off-shoulder neckline and opaque sleeves, in a deep blue colour. The dress was also more simple compared to her current outfit. Post-regeneration She currently wears a turtle-necked dress with an intricate design that forms a deep-blue diamond. Near the top of the dress she has a diamond-shaped cutout that shows a bit of her chest, she also has another cutout in the stomach area to show off her gem. The dress is in varying shades of blue, with the rims being sky blue. Personality Azurite is a very peaceful, motherly gem and kinder than most, she helps others in their time of need and is considered very wise. She is also truthful and honest, never to tell a lie as she believe lies corrupt a person and that truthful person is one who can make the right decisions in life. She is a little bit pacifist in a way that she dislikes the breaking of a gem, just because they did one thing wrong. She can be quite idealistic at times and is very flighty, often not listening because she is lost in her own thoughts. Azurite appreciates creativity and passion. She also has an interest in Pearls that was sparked after she was given her first Pearl, Night Blue Pearl. She collected 5 Pearls but stopped after they were shattered, being left with only 1 Pearl. Azurite is an empathetic and sociable which is one of the reasons why she is such a good negotiator. She is also very easy to talk to and likes to give out advice, being as wise as she is. However, she isn't perfect as, while she is good at her job she can often get a little too invested and invades other Gems privacy. Azurite isn't very good at controlling her mouth either and is called out a lot of the time for being blunt, often blurting out her opinions and emotions. She doesn't have a lot of willpower as well. Abilities All gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, fuse with other gems and retreat to their gemstone after becoming injured to heal. Skillset * She does not like to use a weapon due to her pacifist nature. Unique Abilities * '''Hydrokinesis: '''Azurite prefers to use her hydrokinetic abilities as it doesn't directly harm a person if used correctly (in her view). She doesn't really use it as a weapon more for fun. * '''Psychic Power: '''Azurite has slight psychic power but only uses it for protections as the only thing she can do with these psychic powers is create force-fields and float a few meteres in the air. Fusions * 'Sodalite: fusion with Night Blue Pearl. * 'Seraphinite: '''fusion with Carnelian. Relationships Night Blue Pearl Azurite loves Night a lot, but not in the same way that Night does and is oblivious to the fact that she does have a crush on her. Azurite has had a special relationship with Night ever since she had gotten her, as she was the reason Azurite started to "collect" Pearls. She became much closer friends with her after she lost Gold, Lilac, Olivine and Almond, as she was the only Pearl and friend she had left that hadn't poofed or shattered. Azurite confides in Night and often sings with her when she starts to harmonize as she works. Carnelian Azurite and Carnelian are rivals and what they feel for each other isn't far from hate. The aren't really rivals for rivals for competitive reasons, they more or less got of on the wrong foot and haven't really liked it each ever since then. but their rivalry isn't deep it's just "fun to fight someone" as Carnelian said once to Azurite. They could be friends one day if they decided to drop their petty arguments and actually listened to each other as they do share similar views on certain topics. Bright Gold Pearl, Lilac Pearl, Olivine Pearl and Powder Almond Pearl Azurite loved all her Pearls and was extremely devastated when they got shattered. She was close with most of her Pearls, especially Gold as she was the Pearl that Azurite collected, after Night, and Azurite loved pamper Almond because she wanted all of her Pearls to be happy. In a way the Pearls made her a better person as Azurite became a more caring and loving person. She, however, wasn't as close with Olivine Pearl as she was with the others, she tried to get close with her but her attempts always failed. The Crystal Gems Azurite hates The Crystal Gems because not only did they take her Diamond (she thinks) but they shattered her Pearls and caused the many of her friends to be poofed and shattered. Because of she resents The Crystal Gems and vows to get back at Rose Quartz someday. She has no idea that Steven exists or that Olivine was a supporter of their movement. Azurite doesn't care about what they are fighting for, she just wants nothing to do with them. Trivia * ''COMING SOONCategory:A to Z Category:Dove's Song's Content Category:OCs